Humidifiers are useful to treat a number of ailments that may include nasal dryness and also prevent Rhinitis (inflammation of the nasal mucous membrane). These ailments can be caused by the introduction of relatively dry and/or cold breathing gas (e.g. air) to a patient's airways.
Humidifiers benefit the patient twofold. They add warmth to the breathing gases, which improves patient breathing comfort and also adds moisture (e.g. water) to the breathing air to reduce dryness and irritation. Both aspects are especially beneficial during cooler ambient environmental conditions such as during cooler seasons (winter).
In the treatment of a patient using ventilation means, the humidification standard is in the form of an electrical heater that warms a body of water which then evaporates the liquid into a vapor or gas that is subsequently introduced to the ventilator's air supply and delivered to the patient airways.
Other types of humidifiers exist in ventilation and may include non-heated systems. These may be known as “Passive” or “Passover” humidifiers in the art, however these devices provide limited benefit in efficiency and moisture delivery to the patient airways. Furthermore, there is no warmth being added to the breathing air, which may be irritating should the breathing gas be relatively cool.
There are also air ‘wick’ systems that pass water through moist surfaces or membranes to allow the air to pick up moisture. The moist surfaces generally draw water from a water reservoir through a capillary action. As the air passes over the moist surfaces, moisture is picked up and the breathing gas (air) is delivered to the patient with higher humidity levels.
Humidifiers currently manufactured for patient ventilation, such as Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) used to treat Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA), have substantially large water reservoirs (400-600 ml of water capacity). These reservoirs are not user friendly as they need to be filled prior to use, they need to be emptied and cleaned between use, and they are a source of infection as bacteria can accumulate and be difficult to clean effectively.
Furthermore a patient needs to carry the reservoir to a water source and back to the bedroom after filling, prior to each treatment session. This requires more effort and inconvenience on the user's part.
Current humidification systems aim to generate efficient and high levels of humidification whilst reducing condensation in the air delivery path and mask interface. There are numerous systems that have feedback and sensor systems to maximize humidification of the breathing gas or vary humidification in conjunction with changes in conditions, e.g. ambient temperature, airflow etc.
Accordingly, a need has developed in the art to address one or more problems or shortcomings associated with prior art humidifiers.